Pokemon Stories: The New Aura Master
by Mistyfanboy5
Summary: A young boy starts a journey. A young Lucario finds a master. A young bunneary finds a love and a young pikachu finds a friend. All of this and more within.


Hey everyone. I promised I'd post this. I hope this interests you as much as my other one. It's cute and tells an old story. ENJOY.

Pokemon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to it's owners Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri and anyone else who owns this magnificent enterprise

"Mom, come on, you're smothering me" A 4'9'', 10 year old boy with long brown hair, dark tan jean shorts, and a green t-shirt complains as his mother double checks his backpack for the fifth time that morning.

"I can't help it" His mother says "You're leaving home for the first time" A sigh was heavy in her voice as she spoke, she was barely keeping her composure as she looked over each of the back pack pockets. "In just a little while you'll be gone, and i'll never see you again"

"I'll be back mom" the boy sighed, slightly annoyed at the way his mother was treating him, even after he promised to call her on the video phone as soon as he arrived in Eterna City, no matter how much he hated technology.

His mom calmed down some, knowing she was worrying too much "Well then" she said, trying to perk herself up "What are you going to do for a partner?" she asked "Are you going to bring one of your friends from home"

"Nope" he said, cheering up some. He didn't want to take the chance of hurting one of his best friends from his childhood. He loved all of his Pokemon, but he knew none of them were ready to fight the kind of Pokemon he was going to fight "I'm going to catch a wild Pokemon as i walk to Eterna City"

"Oh" his mom said, slightly surprised "Well then, in that case" she went over to the table and grabbed a yellow and black ball with a white dot in the center "Take this" she said, handing her son the ultra ball "It was my last pokeball that i bought before i settled down with your father"

"Thanks" the boy said, putting the 'prison' in his pocket.

He then began to walk out the door, when his mom reminded him "Watch out for female Pokemon around Halloween" she warned

"I know mom" he said, shivering and blushing as he recalled a year ago when he first caught sight of a female growlithe in heat and what a male did to 'help' her. The memory would not soon be forgotten, for it had scared him, especially when another female tried to entice him to join in, knocking him to the ground. He quickly had gotten up and ran back to his home. Although he loved Pokemon, he would never join in something like that. "Well" he said, the smile returning to his face as he let the memory fade. He then picked up his bag and headed out the door, leaving his mother waving behind him, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

After half a day of close calls, Ryan finally found a Pokemon he thought he wanted as his first partner. It was a wild starly, a small bird Pokemon, about the size of a pigeon or a sparrow. It has black and white feathers, with black being the main color of the upper area of the body, and white as the stomach. As he tip-toed up to the little Pokemon, to try to grab it, a sudden inhuman shriek caused him to cringe, as well as caused the starly to fly away.

Disappointed, he cursed the loud noise and ran towards it, both worried and furious. As he ran, he just barely noticed that the area began to grow trees, as if a forest had just sprung up, in his path. He dodged expertly through them, mocking them as if they were trying to stop soon reached the epicenter of the noise. It was a darker area, with a large canopy that allowed only a single beam of light to filter through. In that light, a small, blue figure laid, sprawled out. It was clear, in Ryan's mind, that it was a riolu, a rare Pokemon said to be able to use the power of life energy, or aura.

The riolu barely stirred as Ryan went over, trying to see what was wrong with it. It was clear by the way that she was cradled, that she was injured somewhere on her side. Seeing her hurt, Ryan picked her up, onto his back, and continued into the forest, growing towards its center, knowing that, that would be the best area to heal and protect his new partner.

Ryan sighed in relief as he finally reached it. the center of the forest. It had taken the child 2 days to traverse the vastness that was the forest. All the while, hiding from Pokemon and humans had known how hard it was going to be from the start, but that didn't stop him. Now that he was finally here, he set the riolu down and gazed around. The area was beautiful, a natural wonder. The central space was occupied by a vast lake that seemed to stretch towards the horizon. In the center of the lake was a gigantic tree, one that seemed to touch heaven itself.

In the area surrounding the lake was a dark, dense forest. It was the perfect place to protect his new friend. The forest had a vast amount of wild berries, as well as strong wild Pokemon. That is what usually prevented most trainers from going there, but for some reason, they just seemed to either ignore him and her, and just let them pass or they helped them through obstacles, making their journey easier. Although he found their behavior odd, especially when an Ursaring cut down a section of vines that had been blocking their path, Ryan wasn't complaining. After all, it was only thanks to them that he and Riolu had made it this far.

After taking a moment to take in the sight, he gently set Riolu down, and went to work finding everything they would need to make a camp. He gathered dead branches, dead grasses, and berries first. They were all relatively easy to find, and it didn't take him long before he had a fire going. This made him proud, as he stared at it for a few moments. This was his first actual fire that wasn't artificially made. As he beamed with pride, he looked back towards his unconscious companion. She seemed to have noticed the fire and began to stir. As she stirred, she began to aggravate some of the wound she had just patched up. Ryan saw this and quickly ran over. He sighed when he realized the wound wasn't reopened, just aggravated enough to allow a small amount of blood to leak through. With a sigh of relief, he went to work finding objects to make a small lean-to, not knowing how long he and she would be there.

A few hours, and uncanny Pokemon incidents later, he had a small, shabby looking building built "Well it's not much, but it'll do" he said It was built mostly of freshly cut trees, cut down not by him, but by a band of 'rampaging' Ursaring that had just happened to pass by him. They were then pushed by a group of Rhydon who just happen to see them as obstacles in their territory, and just happened to put them in just the right place for him to be able to use them as walls. After the Pokemon helped with the three walls, he then took to the task of collecting more dead sticks, larger ones than before. After about an hour of working, he had enough to cover the trees and make a roof. After placing them on the roof, he gathered mud from the lake, and used it as something like cement, or plaster, placing it in between cracks so the main building wouldn't fall apart.

By the time the building was complete, the sun had just set, and he was exhausted. He gently dragged riolu by the fire and cuddled up with her, keeping her under his blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He then watched her, laying right next to her he smiled. He then pecked her on the snout, he could swear he saw a smile on her face as he quickly fell to sleep.

The next morning Ryan woke up to a mist surrounding him and Riolu. It was a thick mist, but for some reason, it didn't seem to phase him as he stood up "Weird" he said to himself, looking at the forest before returning his gaze to the lake. There he saw what was the source of the mist. A shadowy figure, small and thin, flew through the air around the lake. At first glance, he couldn't tell what it was, but as it continued with it's midair acrobatics, it moved closer to him. Once it was in view, he saw a pink cat-like Pokemon with a large, long tail and a large nose. He had heard stories of Pokemon like it, but he was sure they were myth "Could it be?" he asked himself "Mew?". As if hearing it's name, it looked at him and a moment later, flew away, carrying it's mist with it. Once the mist was gone, Ryan looked over to the riolu, as if he had enough talking to himself "That was weird, wasn't it" he said as he turned. Just then, he was hit with a strong, sound punch square to his gut. In front of his aching, withering body, was the Riolu he had been caring for, now awake, and angry.

**This is the 1st installment in this old story... It was 3 chapters, but I put them all together. Have a good day.**


End file.
